In sub-terrain drilling, downhole tools are often provided with various sensors to detect various downhole parameters. Sensors may be used for measuring, logging, telemetry, steering, and the like. The sensor measurement data may be processed by electronic components to evaluate the data, transmit the data, or use the measurement values for direct control. The electronic components must be able to withstand high temperatures, accelerations and other downhole environment conditions. The electronic components are typically built in the form of multi-chip module (MCM) electronics that are provided in recesses that are disposed in the downhole tool. MCM electronics are composed of dies (integrated circuits). These dies are sensitive to various gases e.g. fluorine and chlorine and therefor require a separate housing. The MCM housing is designed to protect the MCM electronics from harmful gases. A sleeve, or coverplate, generally covers the MCM housing. The sleeve, or coverplate, encapsulates the MCM housing to provide protection from hydrostatic drilling load forces and drilling mud.